


Песочный человек

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: бета: daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana

— Почему, черт подери, ничего не изменилось в этом мире после моей смерти? Как это может быть, что солнце по-прежнему всходит и заходит и даже не споткнется? Почему, о мать моя, жара осталась той же несносной жарой, что и при мне?  
Развалившись на прожаренных камнях, Макисима болтает висящей в воздухе ногой, обутой в тонкие вьетнамки. Только у мертвого призрака в этой пылище могут быть такие издевательски чистые, светлые ступни. Непохоже, чтобы он испытывал дискомфорт.   
— Тебе просто нравится страдать, — едва шевеля пересохшим языком, отвечает Когами. Ему муторно и безразлично. Он лежит прямо на земле у низкой, поросшей зеленью каменной стены, здесь он провел всю ночь, здесь скрывается от прямых лучей в худеющей тени. Вчера они с Сэмом отлично отметили знакомство. А потом с Самрином отметили камбоджийско-японскую дружбу. А когда Когами проснулся от легкого прикосновения светлых волос к лицу, он вспомнил, что никого из них не осталось в живых.   
Возможно, его контузило от взрыва, когда Рутаганда, прикусив зуб, подарил им прощальный фейерверк из своих кишок. Или в кровь что-то попало. Или солнце пережарило голову. Когами не помнил, как добрался обратно до развалин Ангкор-вата, сколько времени здесь провел. Иногда приходя в себя и слушая радио. Иногда часами братаясь с живыми мертвыми людьми. Тем полусгнившим американцем, с которого Когами снимал ботинки. Тем безымянным наемником с длинными, забранными в хвост волосами, который чуть его не застрелил на крыше в Шамбале.  
— А ты даже страдать разучился, — обиженно тянет Макисима. — А ведь был такой начитанный человек.   
Еда и выпивка появлялись сами, он равнодушно поглощал все, что ему приносили, сколько бы ни принесли. Футболка на нем давно затвердела от крови и пота, слилась с ландшафтом. Наверное, измерь Когами сейчас кто-нибудь коэффициент — цвет вышел бы таким же, неопознанно-мутным. Они кормили его как прибившуюся к лагерю кошку, даже не пытаясь заговаривать. Иногда поглаживая по плечу или руке. Вот опять приносят какое-то горькое травяное пойло в глиняном кувшине. Когами приподнимается на локте и разом осушает его — большими размеренными глотками.   
— Они тебя приручают, — говорит Макисима. — Вызывают в тебе чувство ответственности. Не напрягайся, все равно не поймешь.  
— Они себе все выбрали сами. Они выбрали Сивиллу. Они выбрали Хана. При чем тут я.  
Согнув ноги в коленях, Макисима свешивается со стены вниз головой, как летучая мышь, только весь светлый, ослепительно светлый в солнечных лучах. Мягкие кончики его волос щекочут лицо. Поморщившись, Когами прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
— Я вот, например, выбрал умереть, — говорит Макисима. — Казалось бы, при чем тут ты.  
— Я тебя не держу. Иди куда хочешь.  
— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?  
— Ты жужжишь, как назойливая муха. Ты она и есть. Надо мной уже летают мухи, значит, скоро все закончится.  
— Тебе просто не мешало бы помыться.  
— Какая разница, потом они все равно меня сожгут.  
Макисима спрыгивает со стены, приседает над ним, заслоняя от солнца.   
— Ты кем себя вообразил, Гаем Фоксом? Его сперва четвертовали. Интересно, сколько друзей у него было. Скольких он предал перед тем, как умереть.  
Растянув губы в улыбке, Когами поднимает руку. Водит по гладкой, прохладной щеке.   
— Я песочный человек, — говорит он. — Я позволил тебе съесть меня. И сам стал тобой. Увожу за собой остальных, прямо в пропасть. Кто бы ни говорил со мной — все там кончают.   
— Проникнись мыслью, что эти чуждые образы не властны над тобой, — выдыхает Макисима прямо ему в приоткрытый рот. Пахнет свежим лимоном и корицей. На лбу проступает испарина, становится холодно, впервые за много дней. Это тоже из Гофмана, кажется. — Только вера в их враждебное могущество может сделать их действительно враждебными тебе.   
От шелестящего тише ветра голоса, от извращённого искусственного дыхания шевелится что-то внутри, зудит, мешает лежать спокойно. Сил хватает, чтобы подняться на ноги. Жмурясь от яркого солнца, осмотреться по сторонам. Дети играют с автоматами. Никого больше нет рядом, кроме детей. Когами выбивает из помятой пачки последнюю сигарету и глубоко, с неожиданным удовольствием затягивается.   
— Это сейчас было нечестно, Макисима, — цедит он, зажав дымящуюся сигарету в зубах. Бредёт в сторону брезентовых тентов, придерживаясь за камни. Где-то у них должна быть другая одежда, а там, еще дальше, даже вода. — Ты враг. Ты… не должен быть никем другим. Не смей менять правила.   
— Ты ничего не знаешь, Синья Когами, — бросает через плечо идущий по стене Макисима, а потом спрыгивает с нее и превращается в белую бабочку с черными опалинами на крыльях, похожими на следы от пуль.   
Она провожает Когами до самого озера.


End file.
